


Kiss Me Again

by LavaKenn



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Bartender Sal, Before the show, Drinking, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gentleman Sal, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Defined Reader Pronouns, No Plot/Plotless, Reader-Insert, Your friends with the guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavaKenn/pseuds/LavaKenn
Summary: You've had a bit to drink and Sal takes you home.A lot of fluff and a tiny bit of angst.No defined pronouns or sex are used for the Reader.





	Kiss Me Again

You leaned forward against the table in the bar, nursing your drink and laughing at some stupid joke Joe had said as Murr choked on his drink. “Alright, I think it's time we get going boys. Do you need a ride home?” Brian asked, to which you shook your head, taking another drink and leaning back in your seat.

  
“Nah, I’m going to hang out here for a bit. You paid the tab right?” I asked him and he nodded. “Yeah. No worries kid. I’ll see you tomorrow. Tell Sal to be at our place at a decent time tomorrow for me will ya?” You agreed and waved at the guys as they left the bar, then went back finishing your drink. There wasn’t a whole lot of people left in the bar at this time of night, just a few regulars and even a few of them were getting ready to head out.

  
You got up and made your way to the bar where Sal was polishing some glasses. “Another?” He asked and you nodded, watching as he made you another mixed drink. “Thanks. Q said to be at his place at a decent time tomorrow." Sal chuckled and nodded before going back to polishing a glass.

  
"So, how’ve you been?” You asked, making conversation with the handsome bartender. “I can’t complain. And you?” He put down the glass and watched me over the rims of his glasses, a look that made a strange tingle go down my spine. “I’ve been pretty good.”

  
You took a drink and placed your head in your hand as you watched him, eyeing his strong jaw. Sal sighed as he leaned in on his elbows looking at you with a smirk on his face. “So I imagine since the other guys left you’re going to be taking care of the tab?” You frown for a second before realizing that Q had yet again stuck you with the bill and groaned. “Yeah. I guess I will be. Again.” Sal chuckled, standing back up and undoing the top couple of buttons on his shirt.

  
“Here you go.” You handed him a credit card and he ran it, paying the tab and handing you the receipt to sign. “So, how’s the new job?” He asked, going through his closing procedures behind the bar as you hear the front door open and close, leaving the both of you alone as the last customer left for the night.

  
“It’s going. Seems to be pretty easy so far but I'm sure almost anything could be easier than my last job.” You took a couple more drinks as Sal tallied up the sales, watching you from the corner of his eye, his eyes smoldering as they trailed over the shape of your shoulders. “You want one more for the night? On the house.” Sal offered and you shrugged with a faint flush on your cheeks.

  
“Sure so long as you take a drink with me too.” You smiled. Sal chuckled as he poured you both a couple of drinks. “You like scotch?” He asked and you nodded taking the glass offered as he raised his. “To your new job.” You clinked glasses and took a sip, the smooth warmth of the scotch warming your body. “Top shelf. Very nice.” You smiled as Sal leaned back on his elbows in front of you, his heavy gaze watching you carefully.

  
“Only the best for such a great customer like yourself.” Sal winked. You felt a blush color your cheeks, looking at the man through your lashes. “You’re such a good customer it makes me wonder if you come here for the drinks or the food.” You blinked, the alcohol emboldening you much to your surprise. “Well the drinks and food are pretty good but that’s not the only reason I come here.” Sal lifted a brow, taking a slow drink as you leaned forward on the bar watching him, seeing the muscle definition of his chest underneath the shirt.

  
“Oh? And what would the reason really be then I wonder.” His voice was low, seductive and sending tantalizing tingles down to your core. Without thinking you lean further over the counter and quickly kissed his lips, a rush of warmth running through you. You blushed furiously as he didn’t respond when you pulled away, completely embarrassed.

  
“I’m sorry.” You whispered lamely as he cleared his throat and stood up, finishing his drink and grabbing his keys. “I think I should take you home.” He nodded towards the car up front next to yours. “Don’t worry about the car, I’ll make sure it’s brought back to you by tomorrow morning.” You nodded silently as you walked beside him towards his car, hearing him lock the bar up behind you before opening the passenger door for you.

  
It was silent between the both of you as he started the car. You couldn’t help but feel tiny in your embarrassment, you thought you’d completely crossed the line. You’d always thought that Sal was cute and you’ve been spending plenty of time together over the past couple weeks at the bar and you had thought that the attraction was mutual with all the flirting.

But as you sat there in the passenger seat, staring at your hands resting in your lap, you realized that maybe it wasn’t mutual and you’d been reading the wrong signs. Sal pulled into the driveway of your small two bedroom home and put the car in park. “Thanks for the ride home. I’m sorry about being such a bother.” You got out of the car, stumbling a little up the step and looking for your keys to unlock the door. “I’ve got it.” Sal’s voice appeared behind you, his long arm reaching around with the keys in his fingers, his chest brushing up against your back while his other hand splayed against your side.

  
You felt the blush deepen on your cheeks, your breath catching in your throat as he unlocked the door and guided you inside, closing the door behind him. “You have a nice place.” His voice was low as he took off his shoes next to the door, glancing around before you stared at him in confusion.

  
Sal glanced down at you and noticed the confusion on your face. “I can’t in good conscience allow my favorite customer, after a night of drinking, be alone without strict supervision.” He rolled up his sleeves and you watched him as he stepped closer, making you look up at him as he lifted a hand up to touch the side of your cheek.

  
“I’m sorry about earlier. I shouldn’t have kissed you.” I blurted, He blinked for a second before a soft smile came over him.

  
He touched your cheek, stepping closer as you looked up at him, unable to break away from his smoldering gaze. “I’ll admit you caught me off guard. I didn’t think you felt the same way about me that I felt about you. But there’s no reason for you to be sorry about it.”

He slowly leaned down before brushing his lips gently against yours, his breath hot as you closed your eyes and pressed your lips to his, his finger and thumb tenderly gripping your chin. You feel your heart pounding in your chest as his other hand wraps around your waist and pulled you flush against him.

  
When he pulled away for air you looked up at him through heavy-lidded eyes, he smirked down at you with the same expression. “You should have kissed me sooner in fact.” He whispered. You flush as his hand travels down your side, long fingers slipping under your shirt and warmth rushing over your skin from his touch. “Kiss me again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave me some constructive criticism!
> 
> Follow my [Tumblr](https://lavakenn.tumblr.com)!


End file.
